Creature's of Chaos
by Darkblaze40
Summary: When Blaze is sent to stop Doctor Genosiss he doesn't realise that would lead him to a adventure. Be ready to read a adventure filled with action, Adventure, Betrayal and Romance. Vette/Sith. Warrior
1. Chapter 1

**Yo here's another starwars fic sorry about my last fic being heart tearing and eye burning but here's a better Fanfic**

* * *

**Chapter 1:A old friend **

It was a normal day on the imperial fleet A Zabrakon sith Marauder was walking through the fleet when a Women walk up to him

''Lord Blaze Darth Malgus would like to see you'' the women said

''again that's the seventh time he's need my help why doesn't he handle his own damn problems'' Blaze growled

''what could be more important then helping Lord Malgus'' the women asked

''that is private'' Blaze said with fire in his eyes

''ok but I suggest you see him'' the women suggested

''FINE i'll go see that lazy little'' but Blaze was cut off

''I also suggest you don't insult him''

it had been 1 day since Barass new apprentice tried to blow Blaze up Blaze was on his way to Belsavis to stop the escape of Barass sister Darth Ekkage, but of course Malgus has a assignment that steers him away from his task.

After taking the elevator down Blaze made his way to the holo terminal after pressing a button a hologram of Darth Malgus appeared

''ah Blaze we meet again'' Malgus said smugly

''what do you want Malgus'' Blaze grunted

''right down to business huh Blaze'' Malgus laughed

''MALGUS'' Blaze yelled

Malgus suddenly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at Blaze

''don't threaten me Blaze'' Malgus threaten

''what do you want'' Blaze asked

''there's something strange happening at our lab on Tatooine'' Malgus explained

''what's so strange'' Blaze asked

''our top bounty hunter Virus has reported that Doctor Genosiss might be conspiring against the empire'' Malgus continued

''and you want me to go there and find out if it's true'' Blaze asked

''of course'' Malgus stated

Blaze disconnected and walked off contacting his crew on his holo monitor

''Quinn started the engine we're heading to Tatooine'' Blaze said to Quinn  
''of course my lord'' Quinn saluted

Blaze turned the holo monitor off and headed for his ship

The Fury orbited Tatooine ready to land

''my lord we are ready to land'' Quinn told Blaze

''ok team get ready as soon as we land get ready to meet some Rakghouls'' Blaze briefed the team

''I suggest we split up it will make it easer for us to hunt'' Broonmark suggested

''good plan Broonmark you,Pirce and Jeasa go through a different entrance me,Vette and Quinn will go in up front'' Blaze explained

''all right get ready we're landing''

* * *

''Shief you still there'' a voice came from the earpiece n the ear of the white Zabak Trooper

was the leader of H.A.V.O.C squad. after the last Havoc squad defected he took over leader ship so far he had gotten three new members

Arc Jorgan

Emma Drone

and

M1-4X

''Shief here'' Shief said putting his hand to the ear piece

''what's your position over'' came the voice o Arc Jorgan

''I'm deep in the lab but it doesn't really look like a lab but more like a old ruin'' Shief replied

''Lab or not you need to find Doctor Genosiss'' Jorgan said

''right I'll keep moving '' Shief replied

Shief continued through the ruins when he came across a room it was a big room with a load of pillars and one Chiss man he was putting some weird red substance into a vial

''yes yes I finally found it the final part soon you will be born my child and the galaxy with be turned to chaos'' the man cackled

''Doctor Genosiss?'' Shief asked

the man spun round in surprised

''yes I am him what are you doing here are you Imperial'' Doctor Genosiss

''Doc I'm with the republic you need to come with me'' Shief asked

''no republic interrogate and imperials execution no you go to hell'' Genosiss replied

''well that's rude'' Shief said crossing his arms

Suddenly Doc Genosiss ran away from Shief into a hallway Shief followed him but the wall closed behind Genosiss

''HEY DOC OPEN THE WALL'' Shief yelled

''NO YOU DIE NOW ME SET BOMB'S IN ROOM YOU GO BOOM BOOM'' Genosiss yelled back

suddenly the pillars started to explode

''you son of a whomp rat''

* * *

5 Minuets ago with Blaze

* * *

Blaze,Vette and Quinn were waling through the ruin

''this place is old'' Vette said

''yep what were they researching?'' Quinn said observing the writing on the wall while Blaze stared at Vette for some reason

''what have I got something on my face'' Vette said feeling her face

''uh yeah its gone now'' you couldn't tell but Blaze was blushing

''WAIT do you hear that'' Blaze said stopping the group

two voices were heard

'' ''Doctor Genosiss?'' one of the voices said

''yes I am him what are you doing here are you Imperial'' the second voice said surprised

''looks like we found the Doc'' Quinn said

''Doc I'm with the republic you need to come with me'' the first voice said

''uh oh the republics here'' Vette stated

''no republic interrogate and imperials execution no you go to hell'' Genosiss voice replied

the sound of running was heard and then a crash

''HEY DOC OPEN THE WALL'' the first voice yelled

''open the wall?'' Vette questioned

''NO YOU DIE NOW ME SET BOMB'S IN ROOM YOU GO BOOM BOOM'' Genosiss yelled back

''boom boom'' Vette repeated

''uh oh GET DOWN'' Blaze yelled as he pushed Vette and Quinn down

and then explosion's started the happen all over

* * *

''urgh'' Shief groaned as he stood up

Shief looked at his surrounding's he was surrounded by debri but the first thing to catch his eye was a red Zabrakian sitting on the ground in front of him who had seemed to have not noticed Shief, laying unconscious behind the Zabrakian was a blue Twilek

''a slave'' Shief thought instantly

Shief picked up his gun and started to sneak towards the Zabrakian but what he didn't know was that the Zabrakian was alerted of him when Shief woke up and now activated his lightsaber and turned around.

Shief gasped as he saw the Zabrakian's face ''BLAZE''

Blaze's eye's widen too ''Shief''

Shief had fire in his eye ''YOU TRAITOR I'LL HAVE GREAT PLEASURE TURNING YOU IN TO THE REPUBLIC'' Shief bellowed making Vette wake up

''wah'' Vette said as Shief chucked a grenade at Blaze

''UH-OH'' Blaze said as the grenade hit

There was a flash and then Blaze was no more, Shief was satisfied

''Hello young Twilek you are no longer his slave'' Shief told Vette

''yeah slave that's it'' Vette nodded not believing that one grenade killed Blaze, Vette fought the tear's at the thought

but when Shief turned his back she saw a gloved hand appeared out of the hole the grenade made.

Vette was relived when she saw Blazes head pop up and wink at her, that made her heart flutter but a second later Blaze's head descended down.

''follow me uh''

''Vette'' Vette said to Shief

''right Vette I'll get you out of here follow me'' Shief told Vette as he walked forward

* * *

After Blaze assured Vette he was alive he jump down the hole into a hallway where there were alot f droid's

''Droid's just hate me don't they'' he said as the droid's started to shoot at him

Blaze dodged the bullet's and activated his yellow and purple lightsaber's, slicing the droid's to pieces he started to run in a random direction away from the droid's

soon Blaze ended up at a metal door on the other side he could hear gun fire so Blaze started to work on getting the door open

* * *

''hey I wanted to ask you a question'' Vette said to Shief as they walked

''go ahead'' Shief told Vette

''we'll when you saw Blaze you said he was a traitor did you know him'' Vette asked

''I thought I did it started 15 years ago''

* * *

**15 Year's ago**

* * *

on the planet of Couresant a 10 year old white Zabrakian was crying as three thugs with knife's were slowly moving towards him

''please leave me alone'' the Zabrakian whimpered

''NO we could make a lot of credit's by kidnapping the son of a great war hero'' one of the thugs stated grabbing the Zabrakian

''leave him alone'' a voice behind the thugs demanded

the thugs turned around to see a 10 year old red Zabrakian glaring at them

''make us kid' said another thug

suddenly the red Zabrakian disappeared and reappeared charging at one thug and succeeding in making the thug tumble to the ground the two thug's were about to attack the red Zabrakian when a green Mirialan jumped on the thugs heads knocking them out **  
**

''uh thanks'' the white Zabrakian said

''no prob the names Blaze'' said the red Zabrakian holding out his hand

''Shief'' the white one said shaking Blaze's hand

''and I'm Jun'' said the Mirialan

''so does this mean we're friends'' Blaze asked

''yeah'' Shief said happily

* * *

**10 Year's later**

* * *

On the planet of Tython a 20 year old Blaze and Jun were sparing, life had turned out good for the trio  
Shief had joined the republic military and Blaze and Jun had been accepted as Jedi in training.

''Blaze do you ever think about your future'' Jun asked as he through a punch at Blaze

''no I just take everything come's'' Blaze said dodging Jun's punch a kneeing him

''that's reckless I thought about my future I know I'm gonna be a great and powerful person and maybe a lady's man'' Jun said cocky

''you know love is forbidden'' Blaze scolded Jun

they finished sparing and sat down

''common don't you ever play out side the rules'' Jun asked

''no I follow the jedi code to the limit or I'll fall to the dark side'' Blaze yold Jun

''you really think that if you fall in love you will turn evil'' Jun laughed

watching them was their jedi master 'Master Juan' she was a blond human, she found their argument very amusing they did it a lot

''should I let them continue or should I tell them, I'll tell them'' she thought as she started to walk towards them

''Blaze Jun I have new's for you'' she called out

''m-m-master Juan we were just'' Blaze stuttered

''don't worry it's ok to take a brake once in a while'' Juan said

''so what do you need master'' Jun asked

''I need to tell you that it is time for your final trial before you become Padawans'' she replied

Blaze literally jump for joy, while Jun just smiled

''WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR'' Blaze yelled

the three advanced to the final trial it was in a cave

''enter the cave and beat all the droid's to pass'' Juan informed them

Blaze and Jun entered the cave into a giant circular room, where droid's immediately attack them

The two friends whipped out their war-blades and started to chop the droid's down, after they were all dead two lightsaber's appeared Jun was about to grab one when a war-blade hit him in his shoulder causing him to fall, he looked up to see Blaze smiling as he took the lightsaber's and escaped leaving Jun to bleed on the ground until the Jedi found him.

* * *

**Back in the present **

* * *

''the jedi found Jun but Blaze was no-where to be found, a week later I was attack by bounty hunters Blaze had sent them'' Shief finished his story

Vette was shocked Blaze was bad but she would never think he was that cold and heartless, and just when she was starting to get close to him

''wow what monster betray's his friends like that'' Vette asked

''yeah I couldn't believe it at first but I had to accept it'' Shief said

* * *

**WOW LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE **

**see ya next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**looks like you like the first chapter (really unexpected) so heres the second**

**Note: I havn't been updating I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY I MEAN, I HAVE SCHOOL, I'M WRITING A BOOK, A LOT OF STUFF IS GOING DOWN**

* * *

**Chapter 2:heartbroken **

**''My lord are you there'' a very anoying voice was heard from Blazes holo-phone **

**''yes Quinn im hear you'' Blaze muttered ''unfortunetly''**

**''what was that my lord'' Quinn asked**

**''oh nothing'' Blaze fake laughed**

**''anyway we have located Doctor Genosis, displaying location now'' **

**''I'm on my way'' Blaze started to run down the hallway over the pool of dead droids**

* * *

**''my son, so beautiful'' Genosis said as he stroked the giant tube with a figure inside**

**''you might need to stop their sir'' Shief burst into the lab**

**''are all Zabrakians this stubborn'' Genosis grunted**

**''some'' Sheif joked**

**Genosis pressed a button and the lights went out, when they came back on the tube had broken and a load of droids appeared**

**''that was... fast'' Vette exclaimed behind Shief**

**Sheif jumped, he had forgot she was there ''I need to pay more attention'' **

**Suddenly Marvle Quinn, Broonmark, Jaesa William and Lieutenant Peirce burst in.**

**The whole group aimed their guns/Lightsabers/viroblades at Sheif, Sheif aimed back**

**''you can't take all of us'' Jaesa told him**

**''you would be surprised'' Sheif grinned**

**The droids attack everybody dived into differant cover, some of them shot droids, some shot at each other IT WAS CRAZY**

**Instead of bursting into the room, Blaze snuck in trying to get to Genosis directly, he tip toed over Genosis on a catwalk**

**Blaze jumped off and landed behinde Genosis, Blaze activate his lightsabers.**

**''heres the main event'' Genosis turned to face Blaze**

**''why did you cut off connection with the empire'' Blaze asked rasing one of his lightsabers to Genosis neck**

**''there no point in the empire anymore, neather the republic'' Genosis told him**

**''what do you mean?''**

**''they were my destraction while I made the ultimate being''**

**''what, where is this ultimate being?'' Blaze asked**

**''you'll find out soon Lord Blaze'' Genoisis suddenly took out a blaster and shot him self, Genosis fell to the floor dead**

* * *

**The droids shut off the moment Genosis died, Blaze joined his team in facing Sheif who had seemed to take Vette prisoner**

**Sheif aimed his gun at Blaze**

**''its six against one Sheif, you really think you can win?'' Blaze asked**

**''you mean five against two'' Sheif told Blaze as Vette raised her guns**

**''Vette?'' Blaze said in disbelife **

**''I know what you did, I-I-I can't team upwith you anymore'' Vette told him**

**''you double crossing Bitch'' Quinn exclaimed**

**''really Quinn your one to talk'' Pierce told Quinn**

**Vette fired her Blaster's, Blaze was so shocked he didn't react, the blast hit him square in the chest, Blaze fell to the floor.**

**The last thing he could see was Vette run off with Sheif.**

* * *

**Blaze awoke the next day in the medi bay of the fury, he had his chest bandaged up**

**''so it wasn't a dream'' Blaze thought sadly**

**Jaesa entered ''your awake how do you feel''**

**''like I was shot in the chest'' Blaze tried to joke**

**''not the time to joke'' Jaesa gave him a 'not amused' look**

**The memory of Vettes betrayal was flashing through his mind ''I just can't belive she betrayed us**

**''if you don't mind me asking master, why did she say 'I know what you did' ''**

**''... I'll tell you another time''**


End file.
